


Love, Lust and Longing

by jessejackreyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jack, Alpha Jack Morrison, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Gabriel, Omega Reaper, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Possessive Jack, Rimming, Smut, This starts out with some McReyes and then goes from there to my OT3, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessejackreyes/pseuds/jessejackreyes
Summary: When the commander of Blackwatch goes into heat unexpectedly while on a mission it starts to get in the way of his performance. He has a rather risky proposition to deal with the problem. They just have to deal with his mate when they return to headquarters and that could prove to be far more dangerous than the terrorists.





	1. Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> So who here wants some trashy ABO smut? If that's not your thing run away. If you are worried about it, Jesse is 22 in this fic, its implied in the text, but Ill state it explicitly here. This was fun to write. I love Omega Gabriel and possessive Jack so I can't wait for chapter two.

“On final approach, eta five minutes,” The pilot sounded over the comms.

 

“McCree, you are going to head directly to your quarters, get out of those clothes and shower for at least an hour. You are not to stop or slow down for anyone am I understood?” The ‘especially not commander Morrison’ went unsaid, but was understood.

 

“Ya boss, I hear ya’,” Any other time Jesse would almost certainly have been reprimanded for talking like that to a superior, right now though, he was too busy envisioning his own brutal death to care and Reyes seemed inclined to give him a pass.

 

It was hard to believe that the best moment of his life had occurred earlier that day, leading directly to the predicament they were running into. The mission had run more than a week longer than it was supposed to. The shipment they were supposed to intercept not showing up when their intel said it was going to had kept them on site.

 

That would not have been a problem if the unexpected hadn't happened, commander Reyes went into heat. It was unexpected for multiple reasons, not the least of which was that everyone, the commander included, was on suppressants. It shouldn't have happened at all, but in the middle of an undercover operation, their boss, surrounded by 5 alphas and a beta, went into heat.

 

Now, everyone had managed to control themselves well. This was not the first of the commander’s heats for any of them and there was not a single person in their squad stupid enough to actually try anything. If Reyes didn't kill them for it, the strike commander surely would. The atmosphere was uncomfortable, yet manageable in spite of the omega’s sweet, sweet scent.

 

Jesse saw the occasional glance the others threw towards their commander. Different sets of eyes would linger just a little too long, but they would always find their way to the mark on the man’s neck, the one that laid Jack Morrison’s claim on the omega, and they would find something else to look at or do.

 

McCree remembered finding out that his commander, the scariest man he had ever met, was not an alpha, but an omega. It was almost a year after he had joined the organization, Reyes’ heat cycles were apparently very erratic and Jesse was training with him, one on one, when it started. The man smelled amazing and the young former gangster had little experience with omegas and he tried to force himself on someone that was taller than him, built like a truck, with thighs that could crush a watermelon, all in all a terrible idea.

 

McCree was stupid when he was a kid, though Reyes was not very bothered by his reaction at all. The larger man merely pinned the cowboy’s stomach to the ground and held him there, arms bound behind his back, telling him in no uncertain terms that this was not going to happen. The soft chuckles as Jesse struggled to escape frustrated him and made him struggle all the more until Jack walked in.

 

McCree could not see the blonde enter the room, but shortly afterwards he could smell the other alpha and he froze. The strike commander’s scent was overpowering, barely contained fury radiating off of him and nearly suffocating the younger alpha. Jack had walked in on the scene and must have smelled Jesse’s intentions, not to mention taken Gabriel’s place as the scariest man McCree had ever met. The weight holding him down disappeared and he cautioned a glance up to see his commander rubbing up against commander Morrison.

The look he was getting from the blonde at that moment would have killed him if it could, but Reyes deflected his attention away. He curled into the alpha submissively speaking softly into Jack's ear and the fury slowly dissipated.

 

“He's 18 Jack. His hormones are out of control. You remember how you were in the SEP,” The omega challenged him gently.

 

“I never once tried to force myself on anyone, let alone you,” Jack huffed with a pout.

 

“No, but you remember Alvarez and Smith?”

 

“You told them to leave and they put their hands on you,” Jack shot back.

 

“I had it under control and then you put the both of them in the hospital,” There was no anger in Gabriel's words, no judgement.

 

“They lived,” Jack challenged back weakly.

 

“Barely, They were in the medbay for three weeks despite their amplified healing,” Gabriel’s body was limp in the other man's embrace now nuzzling against the blonde’s neck. “Nothing was going to happen mi amor. He's young and inexperienced, probably never dealt with an omega in heat before. There was no harm done,” The strike commander’s body had relaxed by this point and the scent that had paralyzed McCree had begun to fade. He slowly stood up as Jack mouthed hungrily at the mark on Gabriel's neck that claimed the man as Jack’s. A mark that Jesse’s dumbass had not noticed despite working with the man for almost a year.

 

The blonde flashed his teeth in challenge when he caught the cowboy’s gaze, McCree did the first smart thing he had done since he accepted commander Reyes’ offer to join Overwatch, he lowered his head in submission. Jack walked up to him then, Gabriel all but attached to him, arms wrapped tightly around his alpha. The soft, kind smile he was used to the blonde holding was back on the strike commander’s face.

 

“No harm done,” He repeated Gabriel's words softly a rough hand patting the young agent’s head affectionately. “I'll be there tonight to help you deal with that babe,”

 

“Don't you have work to do?”

 

“I'm making time to take care of you Gabi. Be home early,” Jack walked off without another word and Jesse knew why no one made a move on the man. That was not the last time that the gunslinger had fantasies about his boss, though it was the last time he had been stupid enough to act on it.

 

Everyone in the squad had grown used to occasionally dealing with that sweet scent and found their own ways to cope with the desire. The problem was that this particular heat not only came in the middle of a mission, but an hour into it and Reyes was having trouble focusing. The commander was unusually unaffected by his heats, they often barely bothered him, probably something to do with being made into a super soldier, but this one hit him hard. The two of them were alone in the safe house, everyone having split into small teams to find what they were looking for, when he spoke.

 

“Jesse I need your help,” The words had gone right to his dick, his greatest fantasy, the one he had been holding onto for years was unfolding in front of him. McCree had learned enough self control to restrain his reaction, in case he was jumping to conclusions or something.

 

“What do you need boss?” The man would have to say it in no uncertain terms, otherwise Jesse would never dare to act.

 

“I can't let this heat jeopardize the mission, so I want you to help me deal with it okay?” There was no need to ask his permission when the younger man had wanted this for so long. He could control himself for a few more minutes though, make sure what the man wanted.

 

“ ‘M not sure that's a good idea boss,” Agreeing immediately might make him seem too eager.

 

“It's not a great idea, but we don't have a lot of options,” The man explained, dragging McCree to the nearest bed. The younger agent nodded vigorously as Reyes insisted. “Rules. First You do what I tell you,” Jesse nodded enthusiastically. “Second You do not mark me in any way,” Jesse hesitated for a moment before nodding again. “Lastly, This does not leave the bedroom,”

 

The rules agreed upon, the two of them stripped rapidly, both of them energized by the omega’s heat. Jesse took in the omega’s scent greedily as his armor and clothing fell to the floor. This was likely to be his only chance to do so freely and he was going to enjoy every second of it. The thought of what Jack might do when they get back and he finds out flitted through his mind briefly before a deep whiff of the sweetest thing he had ever smelled banished it far away.

 

They soon stood on opposite sides of the bed equally nude. Gabriel was utterly gorgeous. Dark skin, bulging muscles, thighs that could kill a man and scars that accentuated the look, yeah Reyes was just his type. He caught himself drooling, saliva sliding out of his mouth in concert with the pre dripping from his achingly hard cock.

 

He hadn't intended to scent the air so hard, but the young agent couldn't help himself when commander Reyes was all but presenting himself. When the commander got a whiff of what Jesse was doing he expected the man to scowl in annoyance, instead he saw his commander inhale deeply and gaze over at him with lust in his eyes. He damn near flung himself at the older man.

 

McCree did not expect to wind up pinned to the bed looking up at his commander’s needy face as the omega tried to maintain his composure. They both inhaled each other's scents deeply before their mouths crashed together greedily. It was impossible to tell who made the first move, but they explored each other’s mouths with a passion spurned on by the larger man’s need.

 

“What are you doing?” Reyes growled as McCree flipped their positions, finding himself atop his commander. The cowboy would have worried more if he didn't know that his commander could break him like a twig with ease, the man had allowed the flip.

 

“Relax darlin’. I just wanna take care of you,” In truth he wanted to take his time and enjoy the man beneath him for days, but unfortunately that wasn’t an option. “Wanna make you feel good,” He grabbed the omega’s legs, lifting them up to expose his hole. The sight was mouth watering, made even better as Reyes’ hands moved on their own to hold his legs up and allow the younger man easy access to what he wanted.

 

The wonderfully sweet smell the omega put off only grew stronger as Jesse neared that needy hole of his. The smell of that tantalizing treat had him licking his lips in anticipation. Now, more than anything, what he needed was a taste.

 

“Hurry up!”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice, burying his face between the man’s cheeks, pausing for a brief moment to take in the man’s smell at the source. The scent was intoxicating at this distance, but it was there simply to whet his appetite. The main course would be far more satisfying.

 

Unable to stop himself, Jesse moaned into Reyes’ ass the moment his tongue touched the man’s hole. The wonderful combination of sweat and slick was like tasting ambrosia and he nearly came on the spot. His tongue forced itself past the slicked up entrance searching for more of that delicious flavor. As if that wasn't good enough, his commander moaned loudly as the tongue assaulted his insides.

 

“That's good Jesse,” The younger man smiled at the praise as he began to tongue fuck the man in earnest, greedily devouring every moan and whimper he pulled from the larger man. The biggest boost to his ego came when Gabriel started backing his ass into McCree’s face to get him in deeper. Despite the sounds and the writhing he had reduced the commander to, the older man’s hands never strayed to his own straining dick. It throbbed and leaked like crazy, but he never moved to touch it himself. Morrison must have trained him real good.

 

Jesse could keep at this forever, the taste, the sounds he was pulling from his commander. It was all so delicious. He thought about doing this all day, making his commander come with just his tongue between the man’s spread legs, enjoying his flavor for as long as possible while Reyes turned into a needy mess beneath him. He was pulled out of his musing when thick thighs wrappes themselves around his head.

 

“If you don’t start fucking me right now I will kill you Jesse,” The threat came across far more threatening than anyone should be able to be while panting, moaning and writhing in ecstasy. Those legs squeezing to let the cowboy know he was dead serious before pulling away to let him go. McCree knew better than to test the man on something like that and pulled his mouth away from its tasty treat. Gabriel honest to god whined as he pulled back.

 

“I'm just trying to treat ya right commander. Gotta make sure this is good for ya,” He spoke placatingly, aiming his cock right where the needy omega wanted it. His first thrust ‘missed’, rubbing against Reyes’ hole without entering. The man underneath him shivered, red faced.

 

“Jess, please,” His commander’s voice was little more than a whine. Jesse smirked wide and pushed himself inside before Gabriel went from begging to demanding. He would never be able to get it out of his head that he had his hard ass commander begging to be fucked, but he also wasn’t stupid enough to push his luck past that. Hilting himself in one hard thrust had Reyes roaring out in orgasm, cumming all over his own stomach as the younger man slowly fucked him through it. “Faster, harder,” The omega snarled as Jesse unconsciously slowed his thrusts.

 

“Alright, you asked for it,” The young alpha growled back, answering the challenge. “You want everything I have to offer eh?” He resumed thrusting as hard as he could manage stifling whatever his commander tried to retort with. Instead the omega decided to wrap his legs around the younger male and pull him in closer, deeper. “Greedy ain’tcha?” He laughed the stern look Gabriel tried to throw his way only to throw back his head in another moan when Jesse hit just the right spot.

 

The omega’s cock never softened, even as he came a second time painting his stomach in even more ropes of white. He continued thrusting his ass back onto the alpha’s cock through his second orgasm, already desperate for his third. The man’s needy hole milked the alpha, desperate for him to cum as well. It took almost every ounce of willpower Jesse had to hold out as long as he had.

 

“More,” Gabriel called out deliriously. It occurred to him then that to properly mate an omega in heat, he needed to knot the man, that was why he was still calling out for more. He should probably have thought more about it, considered how his commander would feel about it, but if this was his one chance at thi she could stand the man being a bit mad at him.

 

There was no anger or annoyance in the omega's eyes as he properly knotted the older man. Jesse had expected some resistance, to be told no. His commander was lust drunk as all hell and instead of resisting, he pushed back. He wanted to be knotted and bred proper and damned if McCree was going to deny the man what he wanted.

 

“Look at you,” Jesse cooed, the biggest shit eating grin he could muster on his face. “A bitch in heat, tied to my knot just beggin’ to be bred,” He really shouldn’t be taunted his boss, not when the man could kill him as easily as breathing, but he was too far gone at the moment to care. Not that Gabriel seemed bothered by it, if anything the omega was getting more into it. Not that it would have matter much, locked together like this all they could even do was fuck.

 

They lost track of time as he fucked the omega into the bed beneath them. Lost count of how many times he had Gabriel screaming in ecstasy, of how often end he had filled the man with his seed. It must have been hours that they were going at it before Jesse collapsed exhausted. The young agent thought it was over then, until Gabriel pushed him onto his back.

 

Gabriel wasn’t finished. He rode the exhausted alpha beneath him for all he was worth. Fucking himself over and over again on Jesse’s still erect dick. His cock was willing even as the rest of him just wanted to sleep for week. The alpha screamed this time as an orgasm was forced out of him by the still energetic omega. He passed out after a second orgasm was milked out of him.

 

When he awoke he wasn't sure how much time had passed, but strong arms were wrapped around him and he heard the sound of snoring. He had never slept better, never felt so relaxed and sex had never been that amazing. Gabriel must have passed out once he was done fucking himself. Jesse’s knot had likely long since deflated and he sat up to try to clean up the mess they had made a smile stuck on his face. He had reached the bathroom when the call came in.

 

“Target is in sight, I repeat the target is in sight,” O'Connell's voice blared over their radio. Jesse groaned and moved to answer, but his commander was awake and alert in an instant with a response, his eyes suddenly focused. Whatever his heat had been doing to him earlier seemed to have eased.

 

“Coordinates now!” He barked dressing himself, Jesse following suit, not wanting to get left behind. The mission went smoothly now that they knew what they were after and where it was, not to mention having their commander’s head in the game.

 

They were on the drop ship, package secured, within only a few hours of the call coming in, which was itself the problem they faced now. There was no time to change clothes or wash up or anything and in these closed quarters everyone on board could definitely smell what the two of them had done. His scent was thick on his commander as well as the other way around.

 

Now they all knew better than to say anything about it, but if Morrison found out Jesse was dead and with this many witnesses he couldn't help but worry that word might just accidentally travel to him. Though the alpha was probably waiting for Gabriel on the airstrip and would simply smell it on them the moment they arrived and just rip his head off. The rest of the team was as tense as he was. Everyone worried about what would happen if the strike commander realized what the two of them had been up to. He was known to be possessive when it came to his mate.

 

Commander Reyes’ communicator buzzed loudly as they approached and he sighed heavily looking at whatever message was sent to him.

 

“McCree, remember, straight to your room no matter what happens.” The man’s voice was commanding and left no room to argue. So when the doors opened minutes later he walked as fast as he could manage without looking panicked towards the door. He glanced over as Morrison’s face lit up at the sight of his mate and was halfway across the room when he felt the entire room freeze behind him.

 

Jack Morrison was radiating a scent of unadulterated fury the likes of which Jesse, and likely everyone else in the room, had never felt. He froze mid step when he smelled it, but recovered quickly enough and continued towards the door, willing himself not to run away in a blind panic. The strike commander most likely didn’t know whose scent it was immediately, though the fact that everyone except McCree stood stock still was pretty damning evidence. The moment he was out of that room he ran for all he was worth, not stopping until the door to his quarters closed and locked behind him.


	2. Proper Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse meets up with Jack to deal with the problem that they now have between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter got such great responses. Thanks to everyone who gave kudos and comments. I love all of you. This next chapter is a bit different. I assume most people guessed that it would be a Mc76 chapter instead of McReyes given the setup, but I wanted to make that clear. It is also twice as long as the first chapter and I hope people like it.
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get out. As always kudos and comments are super appreciated. I love reading what people write.

If you asked Jesse how long he had been standing beneath the scalding water in his shower he would not have been able to even venture a guess. There was nothing to do but to keep washing and scrubbing until he could no longer smell Reyes’ scent on himself, no matter how much he wanted it to never go away. His melancholy grew with every passing moment where it faded from his senses. It was necessary to keep Morrison from killing him, but McCree wanted nothing more than to keep smelling the omega.

The decision was made before he could get out of the shower. The idiot was going to find someplace to put the clothes he was wearing where he could keep the older man's scent for as long as possible. That wasn't what the commander would want him to do, but he didn't want to lose that wonderful smell. So he carefully wrapped them in a trash bag, as tightly as he could, for later.

His body and place cleaned up, the Blackwatch agent lied back on his bed simply waiting for an angry super soldier to rip his way through that door with his bare hands and pull his still beating heart out of his chest. Every passing hour made him believe just a little bit more that maybe Gabriel had successfully placated his alpha. Eventually the anxiety could no longer keep him awake and he faded to blessed unconsciousness.

Honestly, Jesse wasn't sure what he expected to happen the next day, so when an alarm he hadn't set blared to life in his room to wake him up, he was more than a little startled. He groaned as he sat up groggily reaching over to shut off the cacophony that had awoken him.

“Agent McCree’s presence is required in the strike commander’s office at 0600 this morning,” A mechanical voice informed him as soon as he had quieted the alarm. His reaction to the announcement was slowed by weariness until he glanced at the time. Weariness was replaced with panic, the clock read 0554.

Jack had made sure he would be woken up with only a few minutes to get all the way across the base to his office. He would have to run like hell to make it there and the bastard knew that. The thought of not going occurred to him as he dressed up quickly, but that would give Morrison cause to punish him officially and that was a bad idea. So, instead, the cowboy put on his hat as he ran out the door, determined to be there before his unfair deadline.

“I'm here to see the strike commander,” Jesse wheezed out breathlessly to the man’s secretary who was already wide awake and working. The clock read 0559. How in the hell the woman managed that was a mystery, even now the cowboy had trouble waking up early.

“Agent McCree?” She asked, giving his hat a disapproving look.

“Yes ma'am,” He responded politely tipping his hat, not wanting to make things any more difficult than they already were.

“The strike commander is busy at the moment. You may sit down, I will inform you when he is ready for you,” She gestured to one of the several chairs in the room for him to sit.

“Thank ya kindly,” He shot her his most charismatic grin before taking a seat to quietly wait.

Being forced to sit around and wait for Morrison to see him really should have come as no surprise. The man had forced him to sprint across the entire base to be on time for this meeting in the first place. This was a very transparent way of showing Jesse just how much power Jack held over him. All that he could do was grin and bear whatever the man threw his way and hope Reyes would protect him like he said he would.

The sound of his stomach growling reminded him that he had not eaten the previous night nor this morning. He was hungry and tired and at the rate things were going he would probably miss breakfast, though he would count his lucky stars if that was all he had to endure today. It wasn't until 0730, an hour and a half after he had run himself ragged to get here on time that the secretary addressed him again.

“Commander Morrison will see you now,” The words had hardly left her mouth when he shot up and moved towards the door. Jesse just wanted to get this over with, if Jack was going to kill him he should just get it over with already.

This was the first time he had been in the man's office, Jack must spend a lot of time here with how thick the place was with his scent. This smell reminded him of how Jack normally was, gentle yet assertive. Most people didn't question him, but he never forced himself on people, just made them want to do what he said. That was not what was radiating off the man when his attention finally shifted to the blonde behind the large desk in the room.

“I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long Jesse,” The disingenuous concern sounded foreign on the man’s tongue, he was definitely angry.

“Not at all. I'm always ready should the strike commander need something sir,” He was careful with his response, snapping rapidly to attention at the presence of a superior officer. The man was trying to get a reaction from him and he was not going to bite unless he had to.

“That's good to hear,” The predatory smile on Morrison's face sent an involuntary shiver down his spine that widened the man’s grin even more.

The blonde strode confidently around his desk until it felt like he was towering over McCree, showering the smaller man with his scent, challenging him. A war raged inside the younger alpha, a fight between challenging the older male and doing the smart thing and submitting. Years ago he definitely would have tried to fight back, to assert his own dominance over the commander, which would have given the man a perfect excuse to do whatever he wanted to the insubordinate and violent recruit. The time under commander Reyes had taught him better than that and, with some effort, he merely averted his gaze and shrunk under the attention.

“There's something we need to talk about, isn't there Jesse?” A hand gripped his chin, roughly pulling his gaze to the piercing blue eyes standing in front of him. “I want to hear your side of things before I decide what to do,”

“‘M not sure what I can tell you that commander Reyes couldn't,” he tried to keep his voice even and neutral as those eyes, blue as the ocean, attempted to drown him. Jack sneered, his free hand snatching the hat off of McCree's head. In any other context, with anyone else he would have likely attacked them to take it back, even if he was disadvantaged, but he knew this was neither the time nor the place. The commander seemed to read his thoughts, punctuating his own control by putting McCree’s hat on his own head.

“You touched my Gabriel,” The direct accusation is spat with enough venom that McCree is surprised the words didn't kill him. “My dear Gabi is so sweet and protective though,” The words were spoken with a mix of love and annoyance. “He wouldn't leave you out to dry even if you deserved it. I want to hear about what happened from you instead,” The smell that flooded the room now was not the unbridled fury he had felt on the landing pad, but a much more cool and calculated menace. This was much more frightening.

“The mission went long and the bosses heat started up. Now, usually he handles them fine on his own, but this one was unexpected and he was very distracted so he asked me to help him deal with the worst of it for the sake of the mission,” it took every ounce of willpower he had to keep his voice even slightly calm as he debriefed the strike commander on why he fucked the blonde's mate. “First I said no,” Jack cocked his head at that, the predatory grin wavering a bit. “He insisted and I said yes,”

“So you're saying he forced you?” Jack's words were neutral and dangerous. Jesse wasn't sure if he was trying to twist the cowboy’s words or really expected him to lie like that. Jesse decided the truth was the safest bet when he continued.

“No sir, I wanted it something fierce. I just said no at first ‘cause it was wrong and I didn't want to die,”

“So you wanted to touch him?”

“Yes sir, ever since you walked in on me being stupid four years ago,”

“You're not a kid anymore Jesse,” Jack also remembered that encounter and his tone was accusatory.

“With all due respect sir, I'm not just some punk. I am an asset to this organization. I would never touch someone without their permission.” McCree managed to find enough indignation at the accusation to glare back a little. “‘Sides If I even tried to do that with the commander of all people he woulda killed me ‘fore you got the chance, heat or no,”

“Gabriel has accepted all of the blame,” Jack informed him, finally releasing the hold he had on the younger man's chin. “He is still writhing in our room from his punishment,” Jesse shivered at the thought. “Do you think that he is the only one at fault here?” The cowboy gulped audibly at the question, that was a trap if ever he heard one.

“No sir, I wanted to and participated. He didn't have to order me or anything.”

“I agree McCree,” Jack's hands pushed him down into the chair he was standing next to and suddenly the blonde was towering over him and just when he expected something violent to happen the man continued speaking. “But, I promised my dear Gabi I wouldn't hurt you.” Jack chuckled as Jesse let out a breath he did not remember holding. “We still do have a problem though Jesse and we need to resolve it,”

“What did ya have in mind?” The cowboy was afraid of the answer, but if it got them past this in an even remotely amicable way he would deal with whatever happened.

“We can't have other people thinking you have a claim on my mate now can we?” McCree shook his head and Jack continued. “So you have two options since I promised I wouldn't hurt you and I can't deny my Omega anything,” the words were sickeningly sweet and out of place in this conversation when he spoke of his mate.

“Your first option is simple. I will fuck you like you did to my mate,” Jesse sat stunned at the notion. “It will be fun for both of us as long as you cooperate. You will wear my scent for the rest of the day and everyone will know what happened, who's in charge and I will have no hard feelings about your little escapade.” The blonde continued when he didn't seem all that interested in the first option. “The second option is that we continue to have a problem and I don't think you want the man who controls your life to have it out for you,”

“ ‘Snot much of a choice sir,”

“If me and Gabe didn't like you so much, I wouldn't’ve given you the first choice at all,” McCree had never really considered the idea of fucking another alpha, two people vying for control seemed messy. Though, it was not like he had any chance of wresting control from Jack.

“The first one sounds okay,” Jesse finally answered. “We doing this right now?” The question had barely left his mouth before Jack had pulled him roughly from the chair and into a harsh kiss.

“Just be a good boy and you'll get to enjoy yourself too,” The blonde alpha’s scent spiked again. The man now reeked of desire and Jesse found himself powerless against the more dominant male. With only the slightest hesitation Jesse returned the other man’s kiss. Jack’s tongue explored his mouth roughly and the younger man accepted it with a soft groan. Eventually the strike commander had enough playing around.

“Strip!” The order was practically growled, deep and authoritative, a voice that would have the bravest of men jumping to obey, Jesse was no exception. He tore his clothes off as quickly as he had in the presence of Reyes’ heat.

“Good boy,” The commander’s tone was softer now, approving. McCree smiled at the praise before he realized what he was doing. Jack smiled predatorily at the reaction. “Now I'm willing to bet that you've never done anything like this before,”

“No sir,” McCree responded quickly, eyes downcast to avoid that smile and those deep blue eyes.

“That's okay. I have plenty of experience fucking alphas who think they are hot shit, Showing them their place,” McCree risked a slightly confused gaze. “You remember Gàbe talking about me putting some little fuckers in the hospital?”

“Yes,” McCree responded with a nod. He remembered that encounter and how stupid he had been.

“Well afterwards Gabriel was upset with me. After I apologized, I promised I wouldn't do that again, so I had to find another way to show the alphas who wouldn't take no for an answer their places,”

Jesse was roughly manhandled as the commander spoke. The cowboy was bent over Morrison’s lap as the commander sat back down in his chair. He yelped in surprise as something cold and slimy rubbed against his hole.

“Relax pup or this is going to hurt. You don't self lubricate like an Omega so I've gotta prepare you for me,” McCree tried to relax, to do as he was told, but the situation made that impossible. He should not be the one bent over like this. It was unnatural and as the man’s first finger slowly entered his hole, it hurt. “Seems I'll have to make you relax,” Jack announced as the shorter male whined in pain.

He kept trying his best to actually relax around the digit violating him, but he couldn't. The pain and discomfort made him tense up more. He had no experience being on this end, he'd he had little experience period. It just came so naturally when you're with an Omega, surrounded by their scent, their heat. Here the only scent he could smell was dominating him, forcing him into submission. Which is why he was surprised when the finger inside found just the right spot and he moaned loudly.

“There we go,” Jack cooed into his ear. “That's the spot,” The finger continued its ministrations as Jesse squirmed from the unusual sensations. It still felt weird to him, but oh so very good. The pleasure only increased as another lube slicked hand found its way to his hardening cock and began caressing it with soft slow strokes. “Now relax!” His body eagerly obeyed the command this time, going limp in his commander’s lap. “Good boy,”

He preened at the praise, a dopey smile on his face as the commander massaged his prostate. In his right mind, Jesse would have been ashamed of his sudden surrender, but right now such thoughts were the furthest thing from his mind. He just needed a little more and he would come right now. Jack seemed to sense his impending orgasm and slowed his hands down. Softer and slower strokes kept him on the edge but we're never enough to take him over it.

He was pulled out of his blissful haze as a second finger joined the first and stretched his hole further. He cried out in alarm before Jack’s fingers pulled more moans out of him. The man clearly knew what he was doing as his fingers stretched McCree’s virgin hole but made sure to keep his prostate busy to distract him from the discomfort.

“I think I know what Gabe sees in you. You're a really cute pup when you’re in your proper place,” several minutes ago Jesse would never have believed that he would let anyone treat him like this. But, Jack was making him feel so good and made it feel so right to simply submit to the stronger alpha. “Relax just like that,” Jesse barely noticed as a third finger joined the other two stretching him wider.

Jesse came into his commander’s hand suddenly with a choked cry. A small thick pool forming beneath the commander’s desk. He might have been more embarrassed by how he was milked so effectively if Jack had not continued to stroke his dick and rub his prostate through his orgasm and beyond. The overstimulation combined pleasure and pain agonizingly and he began to wiggle, struggling to escape the man’s ministrations. His hole was suddenly achingly empty as that hand reared back to plant a loud stinging smack on his left ass cheek.

“Stay still!” Three more smacks landed on alternating cheeks before the younger man went limp in Jack’s lap again all the while he never stopped stroking Jesse’s overstimulated dick. The fingers returned to fill him up, alternating between the stretching his hole more and straight up finger fucking him.

“P...please sir,” Jesse choked out between gasps.

“Speak up soldier,”

“It's too much sir. Please no more,” He sobbed in relief as the commander’s hand ceased its stroking. The offending hand found its way in front of Jesse’s face covered in lube and his own cum.

“Clean it,” The command was softer than the others had been so far.

McCree resisted the urge to obey for several complete seconds before he began lapping at the proffered hand obediently. He wasn't sure what part of it was the lube and what part was his own taste, but the whole thing was unpleasant on his tongue. Still, he dutifully licked the man’s hand and sucked his fingers clean whilst being vigorously finger fucked, his face burning from a mixture of shame and arousal.

“Other alphas always love their place once I've shown it to them,” Jack laughed over him as the fingers spreading Jesse open withdrew and he coaxed the young agent out of his lap and onto his knees. Jesse watched, almost in slow motion, from inches away from his commander's crotch as Morrison opened his pants enough to let his erection spring out.

It was intimidating and enthralling all at once. At least an inch longer than his own and a healthy amount more girth. He gulped audibly at the thought of taking it inside of him. But at the same time, everything his commander was doing had become incredibly arousing. A hand gripped his head and pulled his face deep into the larger alpha’s crotch.

“Take a deep whiff!” Jack commanded, his cock and balls smothering Jesse’s face.

McCree moaned shamelessly as he inhaled Jack’s scent at its most pungent. Just the smell of it had his own dick hardening again, ready for another round. He didn't even notice himself beginning to lick the larger alpha’s balls unbidden, seeking to taste what he was smelling. The salty musky flavor should not have tasted so amazing, but it was soo good.

“Good boy,” The commander pat his head affectionately and he redoubled his efforts to taste the man above him. “Looks like you're finally beginning to understand where you belong,” Jack’s voice was smug and taunting as he spoke. He allowed the younger alpha to lick and suck for a while, rubbing his scent all over McCree’s face before he pulled Jesse away from his balls.

The cowboy honestly whined as the larger man’s strong grip pulled him away from his new favorite treat. Morrison chuckled as the younger agent struggled weakly to bury his face back in the more dominant alpha’s crotch.

“Don't worry pup. I have a much better prize for you,” With those words Jesse found himself mere inches away from the tip of the commander’s erection, a large bead of pre hanging from it. He knew what Jack wanted, but he hesitated. He had never done this before. “Open up!”

In Jesse's current state of mind there was no way he was going to defy the commander’s order, no matter how nervous he was. He had expected to have Morrison shove his cock in as deep and hard as he could the moment Jesse’s lips parted. Instead the man gently thrust the tip inside and held it there. That bead of pre made contact with his tongue and his tastebuds were suddenly aflame. He wanted to taste more of that as much as he wanted to breathe in the man’s scent.

A hand in his hair gently coaxed him to take more and more of Jack’s length into his mouth, never forcing, simply gentle encouragement. That thick pungent scent grew stronger the further down he descended, soon having him scramble faster than advisable to take the whole thing in. He gagged predictably as he tried to force Jack into his throat. The guiding hand pulled his head back forcefully before he could hurt himself.

He was rewarded for his efforts as his commander continued to leak small amounts of pre and he settled into a rhythm. He would bob down as far as he could to take in that wonderful scent, then return to the tip to collect the fruits of his labor. The oral ministrations didn't last long before Jesse was being pulled off of the man entirely.

“Need to work on your technique,” Jack chuckled as Jesse pouted. “No complaints about your enthusiasm though. It's cute, but I don't have all day and I really want to get to the main event. Now stand up!” McCree jumped to his feet at the command. “Turn around!”

The younger agent was pushed roughly, made to bend over his commander’s desk. He pushed against the desk, resisting the older man’s attempts to hold him down out of pure instinct. He regretted it immediately as Jack slammed his body down on the hardwood of that particular piece of furniture. The man was inhumanly strong just like commander Reyes and it hurt like hell.

“There we go,” Jack praised him as he allowed his body to go limp against the desk. “Just relax and let me make you feel good,”

those fingers returned to fill him up, freshly lubed up. The commander was less gentle this time with a quick and rough finger fucking to spread him open and make sure he was ready for more.

Jesse tensed the moment he felt the man’s tip touching his entrance. He knew he was supposed to relax and that it was going to upset the commander, but he couldn't stop himself. He was an alpha, he was not supposed to be in this position. He should not be meekly allowing the other alpha to do this to him. His bravado, his confidence all seemed to return to him in full force as Jack prepared to fuck him, to show his absolute dominance.

All those thoughts of resisting, of fighting back and telling the commander that he couldn't do this were banished as quickly as they had returned when Jack’s hand reached around to cover Jesse’s mouth and nose. He breathed in and it smelled so wonderful. It was covered in his crotch sweat and pre. The cowboy began to lick softly at the hand in front of him enjoying the smell and taste.

“Relax,” This time the order was issued softly, almost a whisper into his ear. He obeyed without question or complaint as the larger alpha eased his tip in slowly.

Like before, there was no harsh thrusting. The man did not rush to sate himself at the expense of the body beneath him. His commander thrust in slowly, making sure that Jesse had time to adjust to the thickness inside him. McCree had never felt so full in his life, not even the three fingers from before compared to the feeling of being thoroughly stuffed with Morrison's cock. From some combination of the smell and taste he was engulfed in and the fullness he felt inside, the younger agent was rock hard again.

He barely noticed when the commander managed to hilt himself in the smaller alpha. Though he definitely noticed when Jack slowly pulled out of him until only the tip of his dick remained inside, leaving an emptiness that ached where that fullness had been. Without thinking Jesse thrust himself backwards, trying to impale himself back onto that wonderful dick. The commander held him in place with a deep chuckle.

“Are you sure you're not an omega pup? You're so desperate for a real alpha’s dick,” Jack taunted, McCree's red face mostly hidden from the commander’s view. When his commander slowly thrust himself all the way back in Jesse couldn't hold back. He came a second time right then and there. He was mortified that he had cum so quickly and without even being touched. “I hope you don't think we're done,” Morrison remarked. The hand around Jesse's mouth retreated only to return moments covered even thicker in the man’s scent while his other hand found its way to Jesse’s dick, stroking it to make sure it stayed hard.

“Please,” He whined as the blonde began to pick up a steady pace thrusting in and out of his hole. “Too much. Hurts,” Was all he could articulate with the man over stimulating him again.

“Don't worry. Won't hurt for long,”

Every thrust of the man’s hips rubbed across his prostate in just the right way and the pleasure that had been building in him since that first finger had rubbed it just right seemed to explode outward from that point. It radiated down into his legs and up into his stomach and arms. His muscles felt like they were vibrating with a pleasure he had never felt before that seemed to engulf him completely. The pain was forgotten as his body shook briefly and then fell slack, unused to such a sensation.

“Hah,” The man above him grunted at the limp body he was now fucking. “That's a real prostate orgasm. Feels amazing doesn't it?” McCree struggled to nod his head. “That's how you should be making an omega in heat feel all the time pup. It's not just about getting him to cum, any knot head can do that. Let me show you a real fucking good time,”

The commander’s thrusts picked up in speed and intensity, but they always hit him just right on the way in and the way out. And through what feels like hours he is pulled into such orgasms two more times, each better than the first now that he wasn't caught off guard by the sensation.

“I would knot you proper if I had the time right now. Fuck you until you were so delirious with pleasure you couldn't even remember your own name,” Jesse's erection throbbed strongly at the idea. So much so that he was glad he couldn't manage to speak coherently or else he might've begged for just that. “Shame it would take too long, but I've got real work to do. Can't give you the real dicking you so obviously want,”

Jesse's face burned again in shame and lust. He couldn't deny it though, not that he would have been able to mount a defense in this situation. All that the cowboy could do was enjoy the ride he was being taken for. On the edge of yet another amazing prostate orgasm Jack spoke again.

“I'm gonna fill you up so nice and full soon, make sure you never forget who is in charge, who Gabriel belongs to, but first I'm gonna show you how good coming feels after you've been fucked good and proper,”

A lube slicked hand found its way back to Jesse's straining dick and began stroking it vigorously. He came with a silent scream as pleasure wracked his body, the sensations playing off of each other in the most wonderful way. His head emptied of all thoughts other than how hard he was coming, his orgasm lasting so much longer than he had even with Gabriel. He came more from his third orgasm than his first two combined. Not only that but he had never felt more sated in his entire goddamn life.

“There we go. How's that feel?,” Delirious with pleasure Jesse doesn’t even hear the words which seemed to be the response Jack was looking for. “Sounds like your done. So I'll just finish up here,” The words had barely left his mouth before he had halted himself as deep as he could manage and came with a groan.

The commander fucked him throughout his entire orgasm which seemed to fill the cowboy with an endless stream of cum. Yet another way to show off his virility and dominance over the younger agent. Jesse was in no state to complain though, at the moment it felt so right and good to be fucked like this. It was like he was born for just for this.

“Wow, your greedy little hole milked me almost as well as Reyes’,” Jack laughed as he pulled out with an obscenely wet sound. “Come on. Let's get you cleaned up,” The commander’s voice was soft now as he easily lifted the other alpha in his arms. Jesse felt himself dragged to a small attached room that held a couch, a table with some chairs, a holoscreen, fridge, coffee maker etc. It must have been a private break room or something for the strike commander.

He was lain down carefully on the couch before Morrison disappeared briefly. He returned moments later with a bottle of water that he forced Jesse to drink and a damp warm cloth. He carefully wiped the cowboy relatively clean with the cloth. The man’s scent had returned to its normal gentle insistence, the anger and lust seemingly left behind. He was tired sore and relaxed and as he was doted on by the larger alpha he found himself unable to stay awake.

He awoke sometime later covered by a blanket and alone in the room. He heard the commander talking to someone in the other room as he dressed in the clothes that were folded on the table, everything was there minus his hat. He decided to wait until whoever was meeting with Morrison left before leaving the room, he didn't want anyone to have to explain what was going on right now. He realized, while waiting there, that he really did smell very strongly of commander Morrison in a way that practically no one would mistake.

“Good you're awake,” The strike commander acknowledged him the moment the door had begun to open. Jack was still wearing his hat and the thought of the man meeting with people wearing a cowboy hat made Jesse smile a bit. He wondered if anyone had remarked to it.

“Yes sir. Sorry about fallin’ asleep” He apologized sheepishly.

“It's fine,” Jack dismissed his worry with a wave of his hand. “You should get something to eat and report for your normal duties,” Jesse checked the time on the commander’s desk and it read 1012. It was far too late for breakfast and too early for lunch, his hungry stomach could wait. He didn't need anymore trouble today.

“I'll just grab lunch in a few hours,” Jesse did not expect the irritated, almost angry look Morrison gave him in response to that comment. It was nothing like the fury he had felt before, but the man was not happy with what he had said.

“Jesse,” Jack began in a tone that would accept no argument. “You are tired, sore, starving and if I hadn't forced you to drink something you would be dehydrated right now. You are useless to me and Gabe if you don't take care of yourself. So, you are going to the mess hall under my orders, they will make you whatever you want off hours because I said so and then you will return to your normal duties and if anyone, including you, have a problem with that they can take it up with me personally. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” McCree saluted. He was not going to argue with the man at this point. “But um sir,” He almost lost the nerve to ask his question under the commander’s gaze. “Can I have my hat back?”

“You can have it back this evening after you show me that you kept my scent all day like we agreed,” Jack responded simply taking a seat at his desk and beginning what looked to be a mountain of paperwork. “Don't worry I'll take good care of it. Now git,” he said the last part with a southern twang that had Jesse laugh despite himself.

“Alright boss, I'm gittin’” Jesse left the strike commander’s office sore, hungry and hatless, but alive. Jack didn't even seem upset about the casualness of his departure. He had the mess make him a pizza, great combination of easy to make and delicious. Besides, they rarely made the stuff for some reason despite having an over for it.

He was sitting at a table in an empty mess hall halfway through finishing an entire large pizza by himself when the door to the hall opened and in walked Ana Amari, second in command of Overwatch.

“Ah Jesse, what brings you here at this hour?” She smiled at him in a way he only ever saw when the woman was around her daughter or Jack and Gabriel. A caring smile reserved for a very few select people.

“Early lunch. Strike commander held me up so I missed breakfast,”

“Looks like you got a pizza out of the deal. Didn't even know they made that here,”

“Don't know why they don't more. Delicious and easy to make,” she had closed the distance between them and was set to sit down when she sniffed near him. Her reaction made it clear that she had smelled him well. Ana was a beta, so her sense of smell was not as acute as many of the other people on base, but the scent Jack left on him was anything but subtle.

“What did he do?” That soft smile was gone, replaced by a frown with a glint of anger in her eyes. When he didn't answer right away she continued. “Did he hurt you?”

“Not really. Just an alpha thing we had to work out. ‘Sno big deal,” it wasn't much of a lie. He was strangely okay with the situation as long as he got his hat back tonight like he was promised. It felt amazing and it meant that his life wasn't over, really a small price to pay.

“What happened?” She dropped the line of inquiry as soon as she saw how red he turned and changed her tactic. “Do I need to have a word with him?”

“I don't believe so, but it's not my place to tell you what to do ma'am,” She laughed at the idea

“I suppose that's true. Are you okay?”

“Little tired but yeah I'll be fine,”

“Okay,” She relented. “But if he starts acting like a knot head I want you to come get me or Gabriel and we’ll talk to him,” Jesse knew better than to argue with her so he nodded his head. He also knew that talk might end up being something much more than that.

That was the thing about the trio that ran Overwatch. An alpha, a beta and an omega that were all about as terrifying as each of the other two and still got along like best friends. They could go from having a heated argument to laughing about their families in a second and were not afraid to tell the others off when they were being idiots.

He had seen lifelong politicians shrink and flee under their combined gazes, it was brilliant and terrifying and he seemed to have at least two of them on his side. That was a good thing and hopefully after this Jack won't hate him too, but at least she and Gabriel have said they would protect him if things go bad.

They talked for a little while before Ana had to report to Jack and they parted. The rest of his day was mostly uneventful. Everyone he met smelled him, had a similar silent reaction. First they were confused, then conflicted and finally realization dawned on them. No one was stupid enough to comment on it when he was nearby though.

He was headed towards the strike commander's office that evening when he got the message that his hat was in Jack's quarters and he needed to pick it up there. Sure enough when he reached the man’s room the door opened to let him in.

The first thing most people would have noticed was just how large the room was compared to every other one on base. Even Gabriel had a smaller room than this, but the first thing Jesse noticed was commander Reyes bound and gagged on the king sized bed in the back of the room. The second thing he noticed was that the man was wearing his hat. This had to be a test of some kind. See if Jesse was stupid enough to try something while Reyes was tied up and unable to fight back. He would be offended if he wasn't so enthralled by what he saw.

Red ropes crisscrossed the super soldier’s body. They bound his wrists together behind his back. The man rested on his knees while his ankles were also bound together and these were also bound to his wrists so he could not move any of his limbs. A bright red ball gag kept the man from speaking. A plug was vibrating in his ass and a tight cockring kept him hard, but away from orgasming. On top of all of this a blindfold kept him from seeing Jesse approaching slowly and a thick headset likely kept him from hearing his footsteps.

He quietly grabbed his hat off the man’s head which got his somewhat frantic attention. It was then that he realized that commander Reyes had not known that he was here. Jack had tied him up and left him here as punishment and suddenly Jesse felt like he got the much better end of the deal. It was probably going to get him in trouble, but he could not leave Gabriel here like this. First he removed the headset impairing his hearing.

“Commander,” Gabriel's body stiffened when it heard his voice. “It's McCree. I'm going to untie you,” De didn't wait for an answer of any kind, not that the man could speak. He didn't even know how to untie these ridiculous knots, so instead he pulled out his pocket knife and cut his arms and legs free. Reyes himself took care of the rest once his hands were free.

“Jesse,” His voice was a bit ragged as he removed the gag he had been wearing. “What are you doing in here?”

“The strike commander told me to come here to get my hat back,” He pointed to it, now back in its rightful place.

“Oh so that's what he put on my head,”

“Why did he do this to you? It's crazy!” Jesse was clearly concerned about the predicament he found the man in, Gabriel merely laughed at the accusation.

“It's not that bad. Besides I consented to it. As mad as he can get sometimes he would never do something like that against my will,” Jesse let out a sigh of relief until he heard the omega sniffing loudly. “Never mind me, what did he do to you? Are you hurt” the look on Gabriel’s face was very similar to what he had seen on Ana's that morning. A frown with concern and a bit of rage in his eyes.

“Only my pride,”

“You've still got at least a squad’s worth so you'll be fine,” He joked to try to ease the tension. “You sure you're okay?”

“A little confused,” He admitted sheepishly. “It felt amazing,” The last part was whispered, but the man’s super hearing made it easy to make out anyway.

“Yeah Jack’s got an amazing dick, but most importantly he really knows how to use it,” Gabriel agreed. Their ability to converse at the moment was exhausted which Gabriel took as the time to begin stretching his sore arms and legs. “I'm going to go talk to Jack, you should get some dinner and rest. We’ve got plenty to do in the next few weeks. Got a mission in Cairo coming up,”

“Yes sir,” Jesse made his way to his room and was finally allowed to shower. It took an hour to get rid of the strike commander’s scent entirely, but he managed it. He pulled the trash bag full of his soiled clothes out from under his bed and opened the top to take a quick whiff. It still smelled like his commander’s heat. He fell asleep with sweet memories playing in his head. 


End file.
